Procure detailed chemical disposition data from approximately six studies of selected environmental contaminants or model compounds per year. A study will consist of the determination of absorption, distribution, metabolism, and excretion of a selected compound in a given species. Most studies will address the disposition of organic chemicals or environmental contaminants; however, studies of inorganic compounds may also be undertaken.